Cargo
Production Notes As you progress in the game, you will notice that towns start producing commodities not listed on this page. This is because towns will follow the normal production chains when they have an excess of an item. For example early in the game Caganel needs leather to produce shoes, but after a few days it will start making its own forage. After a while it will use that forage to make food and leather, and even later on you will notice that Caganel, Poca Cosa, and Drushlak will all produce alcohol. It is a good idea to keep an eye on the news in game to determine which commodities towns are starting to produce, and which commodities are in need. Generally any final production item like alcohol, shoes, and clothing can be sold for a profit at any town that doesn't produce that commodity. (Whirled): This is mainly caused by those NPC caravans. They spread the base goods to many cities. What ends up happening is more and more cities have things such as alcohol, shoes, and other very profitable items. When this happens, I like to manually change the market. Most of the time, when you get to that kinda level in the game, you have a lot of cars and space. I often just cruise around the whole map, buying up essential items for making things like alcohol and shoes, and dump 'em. While this seems to lose money, what happens is there is a sudden, massive demand for those shoes and alcohol. Now, you can earn all your money back and some more. A lot more, in fact. Note that all these high level goods become dispersed only if you play for a long time. Production Chains *Forage --> Food --> Alcohol *Forage --> Leather --> Shoes *Cotton --> Textiles --> Clothing *Crude Oil <--> Fuel --> Gold --> Jewelry *Medicine Caravaneer's Commodities Food *Weight: 1 kg *Needs: Forage *Makes: Alcohol *Low: $0.63 / kg *High: $3.42 /kg *Found: Poca Cosa, Caganel, Drushlak, Okaidi, Merdin *Potential profit: Up to $2.74 per kg (477%) Forage *Weight: 1 kg *Needs: none *Makes: Food, Leather *Low: $0.01 / kg *High: $0.09 / kg *Found: Poca Cosa, Drushlak, Okaidi, Merdin, Sekir Bashka, Abu Kirdyk, Verdammter Platz, Diep Gat *Potential profit: Up to $0.08 per kg (800%) Medicines *Weight: .001 kg *Needs: none *Makes: none *Low: $0.42 / g *High: $2.52 / g *Found: Drushlak, Nirgendwo, Diep Gat *Cost per kg: $380 *Potential profit: Up to $2100 per kg (543%) Textile *Weight: 1 kg / m² *Needs: Cotton *Makes: Clothes *Low: $1.31 / m² *High: $7.01 / m² *Found: Okaidi *Potential profit: Up to $5.69 per kg (620%) Clothes *Weight: 1 kg *Needs: Textiles *Makes: none *Low: $8.93 / Unit *High: $49.52 / Unit *Found: Nirgendwo, Drushlak *Potential profit: Up to $40.59 per kg (489%) Cotton *Weight: 1 kg *Needs: none *Makes: Textiles *Low: $0.01 / kg *High: $0.06 / kg *Found: Drushlak, Merdin *Potential profit: Up to $0.05 per kg (500%) Leather *Weight: 2 kg / m² *Needs: Forage *Makes: Shoes *Low: $5.25 / m² *High: $28 / m² *Found: Poca Cosa, Masriah *Cost per kg: $2.625 *Potential profit: Up to $11.38 per kg (533%) Shoes *Weight: 3 kg *Needs: Leather *Makes: none *Low: $21 / Unit *High: $124 / Unit *Found: Caganel, Kulin, Fort Goks *Cost per kg: $7 *Potential profit: Up to $34.33 per kg (591%) Fuel *Weight: 0.74 kg / L *Needs: Crude Oil *Makes: Crude Oil, Gold *Low: $0.71 / L *High: $4.27 / L *Found: Hara, Smerd, Poca Cosa *Cost per kg: ~$1.05 *Potential profit: Up to $4.81 per kg (552%) Crude Oil *Weight: 137 kg / Barrel *Needs: Fuel *Makes: Fuel *Low: $15.75 / Barrel *High: $93.17 / Barrel *Found: Verdammter Platz, Diep Gat, Qubba, Drushlak *Cost per kg: ~$.12 *Potential profit: Up to $0.57 per kg (592%) Gold *Weight: 0.001 kg *Needs: Fuel *Makes: Jewelry *Low: $4.25 / g *High: $45 / g *Found: Sekir Bashka, Abu Kirdyk, Masriah, Smerd, Caganel, Poca Cosa *Cost per kg: $4250 *Potential profit: Up to $40,750 per kg (1059%) Jewelry *Weight: 0.01 kg *Needs: Gold *Makes: none *Low: $715 / Unit *High: $4500 / Unit *Found: Qubba, Poca Cosa *Cost per kg: $71500 *Potential profit: Up to $378,500 per kg (630%) Alcohol *Weight: 0.95 kg / L *Needs: Food *Makes: none *Low: $4.2 / L *High: $25.2 / L *Found: Fort Goks, Smerd, Masriah *Cost per kg: ~$4.42 *Potential profit: Up to $22.11 per kg (543%) Explosives *Weight: 1 kg / unit *Needs: None *Makes: none *Low: N/A *High: N/A *Found: Special item *Cost per kg: $1500.00 (base price) *Potential profit: N/A Category:Cargo